It is often necessary to fuse two bone regions to repair a fracture or to fuse a joint. On type of device used to fuse two bone regions is a compression pin that utilizes a generally cylindrical shaped pin that is threaded. With this device, the compression pin is threaded into the bone regions and pulls the bone regions together. Unfortunately, in certain instances, existing compression pins do not adequately pull the two bone regions together. As a result thereof, the fusing of the bone regions can be compromised.